Broken
by dannyandphillion
Summary: Dan and Phil get married and adopt a girl. Her name is Feather, and she's bullied but Dan and Phil don't know. On Phils' birthday Feather decides to kill herself and when Dan and Phil find out they are devastated and broken. They don't know how to let go of Feather so they have to relive the same day over and over again until they save Feather, or figure how to let go of her.
1. In The End

_Feather_

My day started like any other day. I woke up, took a hot shower, got dressed, and then went downstairs to eat breakfast.

I was suprised when I got to the kitchen. Louise, Darcy, Pj, Chris, Dan and Phil were all in the living room. How crazy is that for Dan and Phil to be awake at 5:30 in the morning?!

"What is everyone doing here?" I ask Dan.

"Well, it is kinda your dad's birthday." he replies.

"Oh yeahhhh!" I dragged out the word "Well, I'm getting breakfast and then heading out," I added indifferently.

After I 'ate', I headed out.

But of course as soon as I got to school, there was someone waiting for me, as always. "Hi," she said while smirking.

 _Shit,_ I thought.

"So, happy to be back at school?"

"No,"

"Well, I see you put a new set of scars on yourself just because of me?" She asks while glancing at my wrist where my cuts were.

"That's none of your concern," I say.

All of a sudden I'm pinned against the wall. "Lauren, why do you do this? We used to be best friends! I thougt I could trust you! What did I ever do?" I plead desperately for them to let me go, but they won't.

I turn around just to get punched in the face. They kick me, punch me, hit me just to try and make me cry. But they don't know that I won't cry, and that what they're doing will be the end of my life. No one knows.

I'll spare you the details of the rest of the day, because basically it was just me getting pushed, shoved, kicked and punched. You know, the usual.

When I got home, there were pillows and streamers thrown all across the room. I was so happy to find that Dan, Phil, Louise, Darcy, Pj, and Chris all crashed in various places. They had probably celebrated too much all day and partied themselves to sleep.

That means I can finally do this.

I walk in my room, shut the door behind me and lock it. I walk to my bathroom and get out a full bottle of pills. Then, I get a glass of water. I start playing In The End by Black Veil Brides.

Just in case the pills don't work I get a knife. I dump half the bottle of pills into my hand and put them in my mouth. I drink some water, and swallow the pills with some difficulty. Then I slit my wrists with the knife hidden in my drawer in case the pills don't work.

The last thing I hear is:

 _In the end_

 _As we fade into the night_

 _Who will tell the story of your life?_

 _And who will remember your last goodbye?_

 _Cause it's the end_

 _And I'm not afraid_

 _I'm not afraid to die._

Then all I see is black.


	2. Why?

_Dan_

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Ah! A shooting! Wake up! Wake up! There's a burglar in the house with a gun!" I shrieked.

"Relax Dan. It's just me." Phil says, calming me down with the words.

I smile. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Cooking, and trying to wake you up. I thought Feather would have been down by now but she's not." He said with a frown.

"She's probably in her room asleep. You know how she is. She always comes home from school, goes to sleep, and then when she wakes up in the morning, she makes food and wakes us up." I say matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, now wake everyone else up."

So, I set off on my mission to wake everyone else up.

After I woke everyone up, Phil gave us our food and went to wake up Feather.

 _Phil_

I walked up the stairs and turned to Feather's door. When I tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge.

It was locked.

Strange.

I started digging in my pocket for the key to her door. I knew I had it in my pocket. Didn't I?

As soon as I was about to go ask Dan for the key, I found it in my pocket.

I fist bumped myself mentally as a way of celebrating the small victory as I unlocked the door. When I walked in, I saw Feather on her bed.

I smiled. She was beautiful. I walked over to her to wake her up.

"Feather, come on. It's time to wake up, sleepy head," I said playfully whilst shaking her. "I have fooood."

She didn't budge, and she was strangely cold. That was when I noticed the gashes on her wrist, and the spilled, half empty, bottle of beside her.

I turned her over to where she was on her back. There was blood everywhere.

"No! Feather! Wake up! WAKE UP! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD!" I hadn't realised I was yelling until I heard someone running up the stairs.

Dan ran into to the room and saw me shaking and ran over to me.

"What's wrong? You were yelling," he demanded.

I couldn't answer. I just continued to stare at Feather with tears falling down my face.

That was when Dans eyes went to Feather, and he saw the blood. The spilled, half empty bottle of pills. The knife. Then the note.

"Oh, Feather," Dan said softly, as if trying not to wake her. "Why did you do this?"

"We should read the note. It will probably tell is why." I suggested.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna go get Louise to call the hospital, so they can come and pick her up." Dan said quietly before standing up and walking out of the door.

"This is the worst birthday ever," I mumble to myself. I then look up at Feather. "You could've at least told me happy birthaday and that you love me. But you should know that I love you so much. Dan does too."


End file.
